


It's About Us

by heyoitsmii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALSO FOR THE VOLTRON BIG BANG, Child Abuse, F/M, Lance and Keith adopt, M/M, Mental, Stabbing, blind!lance, i have a serious case of langst tbh, implied sexual, physical, poor lance, theres good art for this shitty story, withdrawal of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyoitsmii/pseuds/heyoitsmii
Summary: Lance McClain was sure of only one thing in his life; he was blind. Other than that, it was always changing. His parents separated, his mother remarried. His new family makes his life hell, and the funny thing is that his rival, Keith Kogane, manages to be the one thing that remains constant. As his life continues to change, the memories remain.aka a Cinderella story that includes blind!Lance and has me writing every cliche in the book, which includes children





	1. Chapter 1

Memory 00 - Life’s About So Many Things

He had his mother’s eyes. Yet… they weren’t the same. His eyes were a dull blue, unlike his mother’s, whose were a crystal light blue. The baby would look wildly around, as if looking for something that he would never find. His parents knew something was wrong, and demanded an explanation from the doctors. They replied with seven words that set the young boy’s life on the road he would take.

“I’m sorry, but your son is blind.”

The boy, Lance (named for his father’s favorite Arthurian legend), was a bright boy and his parents loved him very much. He was like every other baby. Crying when he wet himself, shrieking in joy when someone gave him raspberries. His first word was “Mama” and he had his parents wrapped around his tiny little fingers. 

When it began time for Lance to learn how to read, his parents hired a goofy older man named Coran. He taught Lance how to read braille, and even brought his own children to play with the blind boy. Lance got along famously with the other kids, a gutsy teenager named Allura and her younger sibling Hunk, who was a meek yet brave little soul. Although it was hard, Lance was able to read before starting kindergarten, and so was able to attend the local school with Hunk. 

He grew up like any normal kid. He fell and got bruises. He drew hand-turkey's, imagining the shapes and colors in his mind. He played soccer and was even asked to join the team, but declined because practice was the same time as robotics club. 

His first crush was Allura. He loved the sound of her voice and the warmth of her hugs. That year, he got a locker full of Valentine’s gifts. He flushed furiously as Allura teased him. Months later, he and Hunk were pleased with their matching Lazy Town Halloween costumes, which earned them the nickname, “The Meme Team.” 

A year later, Lance’s true challenge began. He started high school. His parents began to fight constantly. Every little thing set them off and Lance would fall asleep wishing things could go back to the way they were before. Hunk comforted him, hugged him and told him everything would be okay. Lance realized that he also liked the feeling of Hunk’s hugs and the way his chest rumbled when he spoke. The months passed and Lance realised he looked at Hunk like a brother, but he still admired other boys’ voices. He still liked girls though, and therefore concluded he was bisexual. He came out to Hunk, who was supportive of his little brother. They kept it a secret from Lance’s parents, for Lance was afraid of their reaction. 

And all this, his laughter and his tears, his jumps and his slumps, all led up to this moment. He’s using his trusty white cane to navigate the halls, in order to get to his locker. As he turns the corner, a body slammed into his, and with a shout, he falls on his behind.

“What the hell is your problem?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured it wouldn't be nice to leave you with just the intro, here ya go folks

Memory 01- It’s All About Our Hopes and Dreams 

Lance was holding out. Five months until graduation, and then he could move out, he wouldn’t have to deal with Keith, and he could finally explore the world. 

He turned his face toward the heat of the window as he and his mother drove home. Lance gripped his cane in anger at the frustration he felt from the events that happened that day. The new guy, Keith, was getting on his last nerve. 

“Lance, that’s the wrong resistor!” 

“Lance, fix the code!” 

“Lance, you dumb cow!” 

It was always Lance this, Lance that. It wasn’t his fault that someone put the resistors in the wrong space. Mrs. Galan, the robotics teacher, who also happened to be his “older sister” Allura, made sure that everything was kept in a specific spots so Lance could function in her classroom. In addition, it kept everything nice and orderly. Some stupid sophomore had placed a 1k resistor where the 10k resistors were. And thus, Lance, Hunk, Keith and a freshman named Katie accidentally used a 1k resistor which resulted in a failure. 

They arrived home and Lance got out the of the car. He could feel another car on the driveway when his cane hit a tire.. 

“Dad’s home?” Lance asked his mom. She answered with a noncommittal grunt. 

Lance felt a storm brewing, and the second he was in the house, he darted in his room. He could hear his parents yelling. 

“Manuel, why the hell are you home?” 

“I wanted to spend the day with my son! Is that a crime?”

“It is when you don’t even make enough to put food on the table!” 

“Goddammit, Gina, I just wanted to talk to Lance!” he could hear his dad’s footsteps come up the stairs. 

“You can come in, dad,” Lance said when the footsteps stopped in front of his door. His dad entered and sat down on his bed. 

“How are you, Lance?” Manuel asked. 

“I’m okay.” 

“And how’s school?” Lance’s mind immediately went to the new boy from his robotics class. 

 

“..There’s this new kid in robotics and I swear, Dad, he’s out to get me. Nothing I do is good enough for him, and it’s so stupid! And the girls in the class aren’t helping when they swoon over his ‘edgy looks’ and ‘adorable eyes’ and his ‘soft hair’ and his ‘toned biceps.’ It’s so annoying, and he’s so annoying, and UGH!” Lance flopped on his bed while his dad chuckled. 

“Sounds like you’re jealous.” 

“Me? Jealous of Keith?” his dad gave him a knowing look, not that Lance saw. They sat there in silence until Manuel spoke up. 

“Your mom and I are getting a divorce.” Lance stayed laying down, not facing his dad.

“Dad..” 

“Lance-” he cut his dad off. 

“Can you please leave?” his dad hesitated, before leaving the room. That night, tears flowed from those dull blue eyes. 

A few weeks later, Lance stood in front of his dad’s car as the older man put his things in the vehicle. It was decided by court that Lance would stay with his mother, since she wasn't planning to move, and financially, she could provide for Lance.

Lance felt his father stand next to him. 

“Lance…” Manuel was cut off by his son giving him a hug. 

“Make sure you pick me up every weekend or else I’ll come after you with my cane,” Lance said, his voice breaking.

“Of course. Go get ready for school, I'll call you during lunch and give you updates on the house.” 

Lance was stuck in a trance the whole day. Hunk and Katie, along with a reluctant Keith, had to drag him to his classes because he wouldn't move. 

“Lance, earth to Lance!” Katie called, poking Lance’s cheek. They were eating lunch in Allura’s classroom, and Lance still hadn't said a thing. 

“Stop that Pidge,” Hunk said, using their personal nickname for the young girl. 

“...Is he gonna be okay?” Keith asked, shooting a worried look at Lance. 

“Hopefully. Maybe we just need to give him some space,” Hunk replied. Lance’s phone rang, and the program that Hunk installed read the caller ID out loud. 

“Dad. Is calling,” the robotic, monotone voice said. The three waited for Lance to pick it up, but he stayed still. Hunk sighed and picked up Lance’s phone.

“Uncle Manuel, it’s Hunk,” Hunk listened before explaining Lance’s condition.

“It's like he can’t even hear us. We’ve been dragging him to classes all day,” he listened again. Pidge and Keith shared a worried look.

“Will do. It's no problem Uncle Manuel. I’ll have him call you later,” Hunk hung up and sighed. “His dad just got to his new place and is starting to set it up. There nothing he can do from his side.” 

The bell rang and the four went their separate ways, Hunk dragging Lance to the parking lot to wait for their parents. 

\----

Keith entered his class and took his seat. Although he hated to admit it, when Lance was in a bad mood, it affected the whole group. He silently wished Lance well and hoped he would soon go back to the blubbering stumbling idiot that had that brilliant smile. 

Keith sighed, and ignored the squeals that followed. Although Keith could admit he loathed Lance, he couldn't fault the other boy for being in his trance-like state. 

He was lost in his thoughts for his next few classes, the depressing air getting into his soul. He stayed mellow until the bell rang, and stuffed his notebook in his backpack and left. Going to the back school parking lot, he made a beeline for his bike, before hearing sniffles. His curiosity got the better of him, and he peered in the corner where the benches were.

He did a double take when he saw Lance. The boy didn't have a seventh period, so he should've been home already. He hesitantly stepped forward. 

“Lance?” the other boy’s head shot up and turned toward Keith.

Keith pitied the other boy as he tried to reply, but couldn’t keep the shakiness out of his voice. “H-hi, Keith. Is seventh period out?” 

“Yea, why are you still here? Your mom is usually here by now,” he commented. Lance’s smiled, but there was still a lingering sadness there. 

“Yea, she must’ve forgotten.” Lance laughed shakily and stood, “I’ll just walk home,” he grabbed his cane. 

Before the boy could grab his backpack, Keith grabbed it. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride home on my bike. You live on Fair right?” Lance stood still before shaking his head. 

“No, it’s okay. I can walk home. You don’t need to-” Keith cut him off. 

“If Hunk and Pidge found out that I let you walk home when I have plenty of space on the back of my bike, they’d kill me. Come on, you cow.” He grabbed Lance’s hand, and began to pull him toward his bike. When they reached it, Keith opened the seat and took out the two helmets, before putting his and Lance’s backpack in. “You’ll have to hold your cane. Make sure you don’t lose it while we’re riding.” He handed the other helmet to the other boy. “Strap that on, cow boy. Let’s hit it.” 

Keith helped Lance get in the bike and then got on himself. “Hold on around my waist, and make sure you hold on to your cane.” Lance nodded and felt the engine turn on. He gripped Keith tighter from instinct when they began to move. Keith chuckled

They got faster and faster as they exited the school’s parking lot. Keith couldn’t stop smiling in amusement at the other boy’s deathly grip

“Hey, cow, a bit too tight. Are you scared or something?” Keith said when they hit a red light. 

Lance loosed his grip a little and laughed, “Nope.”

“Don’t worry, I’m an experienced rider. I won’t crash us.” And off they were once again. Keith decided that riding his bike with Lance was his new favorite thing. They eventually reached Lance’s house.

“Is there a car in the driveway?” Lance asked. 

“No.” Lance sighed, and Keith felt bad for him.

“...Something wrong?” Keith asked hesitantly. 

Lance shook his head. “Just worried about my mom. You’d think she’d be the one worried about me, but nope,” Lance forced a laugh, but Keith could see the discomfort in his eyes. 

“Um...if your mom isn’t home, do you want to go to my place? You could have dinner with me and my family,” Keith offered awkwardly. 

Lance’s eyes sparkled before it disappeared. “No, it’s okay. I don’t wanna impose,” he turned and began to walk to the door. 

Watching the other boy walk away, Keith steeled himself before grabbing Lance’s wrist. He began to pull him back toward the bike. 

“My brother is bringing his boyfriend for dinner, I’m gonna need backup,” Keith said, before handing Lance a helmet. Lance stood still, shocked. 

But then he laughed and put the helmet on, “Let’s give those lovebirds the ol’ one two!” he cheered.

In that moment, Lance’s dull blue eyes stood out from the rest of his happy posture. But to Keith, the little sapphires had never looked more beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yea!  
> if you haven't noticed, each song has a title  
> which are the lyrics to Alex and Sierra's song "It's About Us.", which is a part of their album by the same title  
> Tbh that whole album inspired this story   
> enjoy

Memory 02- It’s All About Sticking It Out

“Bye mom,” Lance whispered to his sleeping mother as he left the house. Lance and his mother had talked, and she needed to work more hours now that his dad was gone. He had texted Keith to see if the other boy could pick him up and drop him off. His mom didn’t care at all, as long as she didn’t have to drive him everywhere. It began to irk Lance, but he decided to keep silent until it got out of hand.

He heard the rumbling of Keith’s bike and headed toward it.

“Morning, Keith,” he said cheerfully. Keith gave a grunt in reply and Lance threw a grin in his direction. Keith wasn't a morning person, that was for sure. He handed Keith his backpack and cane and in return, was handed a helmet. He waited for Keith to fasten the cane to a slot he had made for the long stick. 

Soon they were headed out, and Keith couldn't help but smile at the little gasp Lance gave when they began to speed up. 

When he brought Lance home that one night, his papa and brother teased him endlessly. At first, Keith hated it, and fought back. His papa would give him knowing looks and did that stupid eyebrow raise thing. Shiro, his brother, told him that they would support him no matter who he chose to be with, and Keith told him to go make out with his boyfriend. 

But then, laying down in bed that night and thinking about the smiling boy, how his eyes lit up when he laughed, and the way he nervously ran his fingers through his hair, the way he’s confident even with his disability, Keith realized he fell. 

And damn did he fall hard. 

When he walked downstairs earlier than usual, grabbing a mug of coffee, his papa and Shiro stood in the kitchen, at a loss for words.

“Why are you awake so early?” Shiro asked with that ever-present eyebrow raise.

“Gonna go pick up Lance since his mom can't drop him to school,” Keith said, making sure he had his homework. 

“Oh, Lance? He’s such a fine young man, it was so fun having him for dinner!” his papa said. “Oh, to be young and in love!” 

“I'm not in love,” Keith denied, his face growing red.

Shiro and his papa shared a look as Keith walked out. 

Then, Keith had picked up Lance and off to school they went. Lance was a bit more tolerable now, thanks to their “bonding moment.” But Lance was still Lance. Which meant that they fought in engineering, stole each other’s food during brunch, and almost fried a breadboard during robotics. 

Keith smiled at Lance and Pidge, who were fighting over lunch, when Hunk came to his side. 

“What happened? Lance looks so much better. And I know you had something to do with it, because Lance complimented you today and we both know he’d never do that,” Hunk said. 

Keith shrugged, “I had to drop him home because his mom couldn't pick him up. Then he came over and ate dinner with me. I’m dropping him to and from school.” 

Hunk gave him a curious look before smiling. “Well, thanks. He looks better.” Both boys looked back at their fighting friends. 

“LANCE. You are a skinny boy who needs more meat on his bones. EAT THE PICKLES!” Pidge yelled. 

“Okay, for one, I don’t even know if I’m skinny, I can’t see myself. Secondly, how can I get meat in my bones if I’m eating vegetables? Listen to yourself, Pidge. I hate pickles and will never eat pickles,” Lance huffed and took another bite of his sandwich. 

“Pidge, I’d give up if I were you. I’ve been trying to get him to eat pickles since we were kids. It’s not gonna happen,” Hunk laughed. 

The bell rang and, with a defeated sigh from Pidge, the four went their separate ways. Since Keith had a seventh period and Lance didn't, he would wait in the library for Keith to finish. 

And that was their routine for the next couple of weeks. Keith would pick Lance up and drop him off. They still yelled and screamed at each other, but the air around them had changed. This peace was bound to come to an end. 

As per usual, the two were driving home after school. 

“Hey, clinging a bit too tight there, ” Keith teased him at when they stopped at the burger joint. 

“Sorry, just holding on for my dear life,” Lance replied, deadpan, carefully climbing off the bike. “How fast were we going?” 

“Forty-five. That’s only the beginning of how fast this baby can go. You should come to the track sometime with Pidge and me, and I’ll show you how fast she can go.” 

Lance gave a little chuckle. “As long you don’t kill me, I’m game.” He paused for a moment, listening to the echoes of the people in the restaurant.

“There’s an empty table to the-” Lance cut Keith off. 

“To the right of the counter?” 

“...Yea...how did you know?” 

“Let’s get some food first, I’m starving. Then I’ll explain, yeah?” Lance said cheerfully, as they walked to the empty table. Keith waited for Lance to seat himself before taking sitting down. 

“Welcome! What can get you?” the waitress came up and took their order. 

“Just order for me, Keith,” Lance said, not touching the menu. 

“Okay then, we’ll just get two cheeseburgers and two milkshakes. I’ll take a strawberry. Flavor, Lance?” 

“Chocolate. Thanks, sweetheart,” Lance winked toward the waitress as she picked up their menus. 

“So? How’d you know about the table?” Keith asked. 

“I just listen. I heard people walking away from this area, so I figured there was an empty table.” Lance explained. “But I wanna try echo-location.”

“...Echo-location?” 

“Yea! There’s this guy named Daniel Kish, who taught himself how to use the clicking of his tongue to ‘see,’” Lance pulled out his phone and used the voice command “Google Daniel Kish riding his bike.” 

And so, Keith spent the next thirty minutes listening to Lance talk about how he wanted to train himself. He was so passionate about this, for something that seemed to hold him back. Keith thought that Lance was a spoiled brat just because of his condition. But really, Lance was a hardworking boy. He didn’t want to be reliant on others, but had to in order to live. It was no wonder that he wanted to be able to walk on his own. 

“I mean, I trust my cane and everything. And I love my strong hearing, but it’d be so cool,” Lance got a dreamy look in his eyes as he took a sip of his milkshake. “If I could use my mouth to see, ya know?” Lance laughed, flashing a grin at Keith. 

He internalized Lance’s happy face, memorizing the shape of the other boy’s happiness. As they ate, they made idle chat, talking about what projects they wanted to do, their friends, or just anything that crossed their minds. Hours passed and soon they were headed to Lance’s home. 

When they reached it, Keith paused as he was helping Lance off the bike. 

“Keith?” Lance asked, confused at the pause. 

“There’s moving truck in your driveway,” Lance froze for a second, before shrugging. He wouldn’t dare hope his dad was back. “I don’t know, I’ll check in with my mom. Is her car there?” 

Keith answered in affirmative, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said. 

“See ya!” Lance called as the raven haired boy sped off. Lance opened the door and called out,   
“Mom?” He heard footsteps approach that were too heavy to be his mom’s. 

“Gina, your son is back,” a gruff voice said. 

“Oh, Lance! Come to kitchen please!” Lance made his way to the kitchen, his cane hitting many boxes on the floor along the way. 

“Take a seat,” his mom said. Lance made his way to his usual seat, but his mom’s voice stopped him. “Jennie’s sitting there. Sit in Manuel’s place.” As Lance made his way to his dad’s old seat, he grew more confused by the second. 

“Lance, this is my new boyfriend, Zach. And these are his two daughters, Jennie and Jannet. They were running into financial problems, so I offered to let them stay with us.” 

Lance’s mind was reeling. His dad had only left a few days ago, and she already had boyfriend? He pushed the negative thoughts out of his mind and nodded at his mother. “I… understand. I’m going to get some homework done.” He stood and walked out of the kitchen, almost tripping over a box. 

“Wait Lance!” 

“Yes, Mom?” 

He could hear his mom get up from her chair and stand next to him, helping him up the stairs. “Since we didn’t have a room big enough for the girls to stay in, we changed the rooms up a bit. Are you okay with staying in your dad’s old office?” Lance nodded, the only worry coming to his mind was his projects. They had better be safe or else there would be hell to be paid. He could hear Zach’s heavy footsteps follow them upstairs. 

“Those robot things are in that box on the floor. And Jennie’s mattress was old, so we just gave it to you since you’re a man and she’s a lady,” he said. Lance immediately went to the box and made sure his projects were okay. His heart broke when he felt broken pieces and ripped wires. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he picked up the box and turned around to face his mom. 

“This is six years worth of projects, broken! Couldn’t you have been more careful?” he asked his mom. 

Zach answered with a grunt, “Look, we had our own things to move in. We couldn’t stop for a couple of toys.” 

“They aren’t toys! I won awards for these things!” A thought dawned on him. “My awards weren’t in the box… where are they?” 

There was silence before Zach answered again. “Those old trophies were gathering dust. We threw them out.” 

“Mom? How could you let them do that?! You know how important those were-” he gasped as the front of his shirt was grabbed and he could feel a hot breath on his face. 

“How dare you talk to your mother like that? She’s taken care of your sorry excuse for a human being and this is how you treat her?” He was let go and the angry footsteps of Zach left the room. Lance flinched as Zach slammed the door. He fought tears as he heard his mom and Zach talking. 

“Don’t you think that was a little too rough, Zach?” 

“No, that boy has been spoiled for too long. It’s time he ‘man’ up.” Lance got up and sat on his bed, reaching in his pocket for his phone.

“Call Dad,” he said. The phone began to dial his dad. 

“The person you are trying to dial in currently unavailable,” his phone said, and Lance ended the call. He laid down in his bed and let everything sink in before he began to sob silently. He was startled by the door opening. 

“Lance, are you okay?” Lance couldn’t talk, not when his mind was a jumble of emotions. His mom sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. “Lance, I know this is hard. But Zach, he can help us deal with the loss of Manuel. I know he’s rough, but I’m asking you to get to know him. He’s a really nice guy at the core, Lance, so please, at least for my sake, try to get to know him. Jennie and Jannet are nice girls too. Please, Lance,” she pleaded. Lance stayed in silence, wishing on all the stars to help him through this. Gina stood up and walked out, closing the door softly behind her, immediately going into Zach’s waiting arms. 

“Don’t worry, Gina, we’ll sort him out.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's art to go with a scene in this chapter :)   
> its the first pic here: https://bluelionlynne.tumblr.com/post/164238864508/the-second-fic-i-was-doing-for-the-voltron-general
> 
> thanks Lynne :)

Memory 03- Through All the Ups and Downs 

“Where’s your son?” Jennie asked as she ate breakfast with her new “mom.” The woman laid a plate of eggs in front of her and waved her hand in dismissal. 

“A friend picks him early so they can work on engineering projects,” Jennie snorted and began to eat. Jannet came down and sat down next to her sister. “Good morning, would you like your eggs scrambled or sunny-side up?” Gina asked.

“Sunny-side, please!” Jannet turned to her sister, “I can't wait to see the school. Hopefully there’ll be cute boys.” she giggled when Jennie rolled her eyes at her. 

“Make sure you hurry, we have to leave soon,” Jennie said as she took the last bite of her breakfast. Giving her plate to Gina, she headed back up stairs. She combed her hair, and put in a ponytail. Her comb had some brown hairs, noticeable against the red of her own. She rolled her eyes. Her sister had probably used her brush, again. Jennie put the thought in the back of her head as she brushed her teeth. She finished just as her sister knocked on the bathroom door. 

Ten minutes later, they were on their way to school. Upon arrival, the three went to retrieve the girls’ schedules. To their delight, they had the same classes. Their dad must’ve pulled some strings. Kissing their dad goodbye, the two headed to their first class. They greeted the teacher, who told them to take a seat anywhere. People began to shuffle in. Glances toward her and her sister made Jennie nervous. The bell rang, and the teacher started class. 

“As you can see, we have two new students. Make sure to give them a warm-” the teacher was interrupted by the door opening. A boy rushed in and handed the teacher a note, muttering “sorry” under his breath. Jennie immediately liked his boy. His hair was long, just reaching his shoulders. It was messy and rugged and Jennie wanted to run her fingers through it. The teacher read the note she was presented with and nodded, “Thank you, Keith. Take a seat.” He turned toward the class and his eyes were a beautiful sight to Jennie. They were like a storm, grey with a tinge of a dark blue. He walked to his seat, two seats behind her sister. She waved awkwardly as the teacher introduced them. At one point, her eraser fell near Keith and he picked it up and held it toward her. As they made eye contact, Jennie vowed to make this boy hers. 

The day passed and Jennie was waiting for her dad to pick them up. The raven haired boy remained in her mind and she saw herself falling into the rabbit hole was Keith Kogane. She was interrupted from her thoughts when a familiar voice shouted her crush’s name. She turned and almost dropped her phone when she saw Lance being carried by Keith. She frowned as the boy, being held bridal style, headed toward the student parking lot. 

“Keith! Let me down!” Lance yelled. 

“It’s not my fault you were taking too long. Papa’s excepting us soon,” she heard Keith reply. She watched as the two loaded the bike and put the helmets on with practiced ease. They both climbed on the bike and Jennie’s face glowered with envy as Lance put his arms around Keith’s waist. 

“Then, we can’t keep him waiting. Off we go, mullet boy!” They were gone. 

Jennie stayed in a cloud of anger, even her dad noticed. 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” he asked, as they drove home. 

Jennie felt her inner spoiled child come out as she began to complain, “Dad, Lance…” 

\----

Lance really liked Keith’s dad. The older man insisted that Lance call him Richard, and he knew anything and everything there was to know about mechanics. The boys needed some parts for the drone they were building, and Richard was more than happy to help. He let the boys in the workshop in the back of the house. 

“Keith, go make yourself and Lance a snack,” Richard said as they got into the house. “Lance, you can sit here while you wait on Keith.” 

“Don’t poison my food, Keith!” Lance called after Keith. 

“Well, now that you said that, I think I have to. Maybe I’ll put some pickles in your sandwich” Keith deadpanned as he walked into the kitchen. Lance’s hatred of pickles had become an known fact to everyone after the dinner they had, which unfortunately contained pickles.

Lance and Richard laughed, before Lance sobered. “Wait. He’s serious. KEITH. DON’T YOU DARE PUT PICKLES IN MY SANDWICH!” 

Keith responded with a sly, “Maybe I will, maybe I won’t. That’s the mystery of life.” Lance gave another laugh. Richard began going through the mail. 

“Richard Kogane. Richard. Richard. Oh, Keith’s catalogue is here. Richard. Takashi Shirogane,” Richard went on but Lance was thinking about Keith’s brother. 

Shirogane? So they didn’t have the same last name?

Keith came back and laid a plate in front Lance. “Don’t worry, there’s no pickles.” 

“Better not be, or else I’ll take scissors and cut that mullet of yours,” Lance threatened. 

“You can’t even see. How do you know my hair was long?” Keith asked before taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“Hunk. The second you walked in, he whispered ‘Oh my god, Lance. He has a mullet.’ And so you became the mullet-boy,” Richard laughed along with Lance.

“He’s right though, Keith. You should get a haircut soon,” Richard said. 

“Eventually,” Keith replied. Lance took a bite and smiled. 

“Shredded cheese. Just the way I like it. I approve of your work, manservant.” Lance didn’t need to see in order to know that Keith was bowing in mockery. 

“Whatever, your highness.” The occupants of the table laughed at the boys’ banter, before Richard excused himself. They were alone, so Lance gathered up the courage to ask about Keith’s brother. 

“Hey Keith, I noticed that you and your brother don’t have the same last name,” he said as nonchalantly as he could. 

“Mhm,” Keith answered. “That’s because we’re half brothers. Papa and his first wife divorced and Shiro moved in with her, taking her last name. But they didn’t get along too well, but by the time Shiro came to live with us, people were already used to his new name. You done?” Lance nodded and Keith picked up the plate and brought it the kitchen as Lance stood and made his way to Richard’s workshop. He unpacked his special laptop, with a braille keyboard courtesy of Hunk, and set up while he waited for Keith. 

Lance was typing the code for their project when Keith came in. The boys began to work silently. 

“Lance, pass me the Sharpie?” Lance felt for the marker and when he found it, he tossed it at Keith, smiling when he heard the other boy yell in pain. 

“Sorry,” he said the Keith, who mumbled in anger. 

“Sheesh, aim better.” 

“Can’t, I’m a blind boy, remember?” Lance could tell the other boy was rolling his eyes at him and laughed. He resumed typing, but his situation at home stayed at the edge of his mind. 

“Hey, Keith?” 

“Mhm?”

“When Shiro first moved in, how did you react?” he turned toward Keith, who stayed silent. He realized what he said, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” Lance turned back to the laptop and continued typing, “It’s just, my mom has a new boyfriend and he has two daughters. I don’t know how to deal with it, if I’m honest,” he explained, rambling. Silence hung in the room and Lance   
regretted saying anything. But he heard Keith move closer to him and sat on the work table. 

“Is that why there was a moving truck at your place yesterday?” Lance nodded. Keith sighed, “Well, for me, Shiro also popped out of nowhere. I knew he existed, but Papa insisted that he’d never come here because he was living with his mom. But he came to us, with nowhere to live and no money, and Papa couldn’t turn him away. At first, things were awkward, but he started helping out with the shop, and we started doing projects together. We became so close that when Shiro wanted to move here to be closer to Matt, Papa and I agreed to come along. It was hard but I got through it. I’m sure they’ll fall for your lovely charms and you’ll all get along soon enough.” 

Lance grinned at Keith, and raised an eyebrow. “My ‘lovely charms?’ Hohoho, Mr. Kogane admits Mr. McClain has charms. Create a new national holiday!” Keith chuckled and the boys began to finish their work. 

A few hours later, Keith came back from dropping Lance off. He was wiping his bike when his brother came out into the garage. “Dinner’s almost done.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute.” Shiro walked closer to Keith. 

“Keith. Stand up,” Keith stood from his kneeling position and looked at Shiro.

“What’s wrong?” Shaking his head, Shiro began to laugh. “WHAT?! Shiro, what’re you laughing at?” Keith began to wipe his face, trying to clean nonexistent dirt. Shiro stopped Keith’s hand smiled at his younger brother. 

“Love looks good on you, Keith.” 

On the other side of town, Lance took a deep breath at his front door. He was going to do his best to get along with Zach. He took one more deep breath and entered. He stepped in and almost dropped his cane when he heard Zach growl. 

“Where have you been?!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no the wicked witch of the west is coming no dont touch keith ugh

Memory 04- ‘Cuz it’s Hard to Accept the Narrative

Lance paused in front of the nurse's office. His hand shook as he held the doorknob. He had to do this. He had to. Zach had no right to do what he was doing. He had no right to lay a finger on Lance. He was going to open the door when he heard, “Lance?” 

“Hi Keith,” Lance said, giving the other boy a smile.

“What’re you doing at the nurse’s office?” he asked. 

Lance forced a grin as he explained, “Forgot my cane at home. They have a spare for me here.” Lance mentally gave himself a pat on the back for his quick thinking. Zach had broken his cane last night, and with the broken pieces had beat Lance for “flirting” with his “sister’s boyfriend.” 

“Hey Keith?” Lance asked the other boy. “I know I texted you last night to not pick me up, and out of nowhere. Sorry about that. I talked to my mom’s boyfriend. He wants to drop me off and pick me up everyday. You know, a chance to bond and stuff,” he said, praying that Keith would let it go. He couldn’t see the questioning look that Keith gave him. 

“...I see... Good luck with that. See you at lunch,” he said. Lance forced another smile as his stomach did a flip. Lunch. That’s when Lance would introduce Jennie to Keith. He hoped Keith wouldn’t fall for that devil’s trap. 

Keith was waiting in the robotics classroom for the rest of the gang. His thoughts ventured back to the brunette. He had looked uneasy this morning at the nurse’s office, but he himself knew firsthand how nerve racking new family was. He was.. disappointed he wouldn't be able to spend more time with the other boy, but Lance’s family came first. Speaking of the brunette boy, he walked in, followed by two girls. 

“Keith? Are Pidge and Hunk here yet?” Keith said no, and Lance sat down in his usual seat. “Oh..Well um… these are my..sisters. Jennie and Jannet. This is Keith.”

The brunette girl shoved her hand toward Keith, “Hi! I’m Jannet!” Keith, hesitantly, reached out and shook her hand. The redhead, Jennie presumably, held out her hand. 

“Jennie. Nice to meet you,” Keith shook her hand, but as he pulled his hand away, she grasped it. “Wow, you have really really soft hands.” 

“Thanks,” Keith mumbled as he took his hand back. He opened his backpack and pulled out a sandwich and began to eat. The room was silent and Keith was thankful when Hunk and Pidge came in. Lance jumped up and ran to Hunk. 

“I figured out how we can fix up the drone!” Keith mouth curved slightly upward as Lance enthusiastically told Hunk about his plans. He almost jumped out of his seat when he felt someone touch his arm. He turned to his left as Jennie sat down next him and began to talk.

“So, Lance told me you have a motorcycle. Is that true? What type is it?” she scooted closer to Keith and he stiffened. Her hand was still on his arm. Oh hell no. This girl was not flirting with him. 

“It’s a sport bike,” he said quickly, moving his arm from her grasp. 

“Ooh, sounds cool. Will you let me ride it?” Keith shook his head.

“Nobody rides Red but me.” 

Her eyes began to sparkle, “Aw, how adorable! You named it Red? And no, I didn’t mean ride it alone. Maybe sometime, you and I can take it around town. You know, I haven’t seen the whole city yet. Motorcycle is probably the best way to get around.” This girl wasn’t even trying to hide anything. 

“I don’t have a lot of free time,” Keith said bluntly, getting up and walking toward his friends who were working on the drone. Any shock Jennie felt at Keith’s bluntness turned into smugness when Lance moved away from Keith. 

Last night, her dad had talked to Lance. She smiled in satisfaction as he remembered her dad lecturing the boy. Leaning back in the chair, she snapped a picture of Keith and sent it to the girls at her old school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: child-abuse, very very bad language   
> omg rip lance i love him he’s best boy why do I hurt him like this

Memory 05- Of the Modern World

Lance lay in his bed, tears falling from his eyes. His body hurt. After school had ended, Jennie and Jannet dragged him home. He was given a few minutes to grab something to eat before being confined in his room. His punishment would be no dinner. Lance heard his mother come home a few hours later and ask where he was. Zach said he was doing his homework and already ate. Anger boiled in Lance’s mind. 

But fear kept him from saying anything. 

And so, that’s how things continued. For weeks, Zachary punished Lance for every little mistake he would make. On a ride home from school one day, Lance’s phone rang and he was left with no dinner for days, but luckily school breakfast and lunch saved him. His chest was littered with bruises. Constant lies were told to him every day. 

“You’re stupid. Selfish. Ungrateful. Sissy. Fag. No one wants you. You’ll never get anywhere, you disabled bitch.” 

And eventually, those lies became the truth. The words plagued him, like flies buzzing around a dead body. He grew skittish. Every loud sound made him jumpy. His school lunches were sacrificed in order to finish projects, his hands shaking because Jennie was watching. That shaking followed him everywhere. In engineering, his teacher had made him sit to the side instead of being able to go into the workshop. “I’m sorry,” became his new catchphrase. When his shaking stopped, he was allowed to go to the workshop. 

“Lance, watch out!” Lance felt searing pain on his nose. Hunk ran toward him and began to walk him to the nurse’s office, worried sick for his friend. 

“Here,” Hunk grabbed tissues before leading Lance to the bed. Lance sat against the pillows and closed his eyes. 

“My head hurts,” he said, holding the tissues to his nose. 

“The nurse is coming,” Hunk replied, but Lance had fallen asleep. Hunk looked at his friend worriedly. Noticing all the blood of his shirt, he gently maneuvered Lance and was about to take it off when he saw bruises all over Lance’s chest. Where did he get these? 

Lance groaned from the movement and opened his eyes. He paused as he realized his shirt was off. “Hunk, where’s my shirt? Give it back please.” 

“No. Not until you tell me where you got all those bruises,” Hunk said. 

“I.. fell. Now give me back my shirt,” Lance insisted. 

Hunk stood his ground, “Don’t lie to me. We both know those bruises didn't come from a fall. Who hurt you?” 

Lance stayed quiet, his face turned toward his lap, before whispering, “Zachary.” 

Hunk wrapped his arms around Lance, “It’s okay, we’re gonna tell someone and get you out of that situation.” Lance shook his head. 

“No we can’t. Mom...she really likes him and if she were to find out then she’d be devastated.” Hunk looked at Lance in disbelief. 

“Lance, I don’t care if your mom loves him or not. He’s hurting you,” Lance opened his mouth to say something, but they heard the nurse coming. He quickly took his shirt from Hunk and put it on. 

“Lance, how’re you feeling?” 

“I’m fine, ma’am, but some painkillers would be good for this headache though,” he flashed a suave smile and the nurse laughed. 

“Here you go. Two of these should do the trick. There’s no bumps or anything on your head?” Lance shook his head in response, and took the pills with a mouthful of water. Hunk just shook his head at his best friend. This conversation wasn’t over. 

After the school day had ended, Lance winced as he entered his home. The painkillers had worn off and he was feeling the pain of the numerous bruises on his body. He knew he would receive more today. The school had called home about his accident. In the car, on the way home, he could feel waves of agitation roll off Zach.

“Lance,” Zachary said, startling Lance, “Go up to my room. You and I need to have a… talk.” With his head bowed down. He walked up the stairs and entered his mom’s room. He heard Zach say something to his daughters. Then silence. Lance’s palm began to sweat. He waited and waited, and jumped a mile in the air when the door opened and Zach stepped in. He closed the door gently before sitting on the bed. 

“You know, your mom is a screamer. When I fuck her, she screams out my name. Sometimes, she even calls me, ‘Daddy.’ I wonder if you scream as loud as she does,” Lance’s eyes widened. No, Zach wasn’t going to- “It’s not what you think, you fag. I am the man of this house. You will acknowledge that. Soon, I’m gonna marry your mom, and you better get used to calling me ‘Dad,’” Lance shook his head in denial. “No?! Then I better ” he pulled Lance forward by the front of his shirt and pulled his pants down. 

A few hours later, Lance wobbled into his room, tears spilling from his eyes. He slumped down in his chair and began opened his laptop, attempting to distract himself from the pain. Doubling checking that his headphones were in, he listened to some of his emails, pausing at one for a scholarship. Describe something important in your life. Opening up Google Docs, he began to write, the pain making it hard to concentrate. Soon, he was just rambling. 

My name is Lance McClain. I am seventeen years old and I am a senior in highschool. Like every other teenager out there, I have dreams. I want to take a wonderful person to prom. I want to go to MIT and study aerospace engineering. I want to be happy. I have learned that life doesn’t work the way I want it to. I was born blind. I live with it, and it is a vital part of me, but it still is hard at times. My parents got divorced this year, and it’s my fault. My mother has a new boyfriend, and we don’t get along. But, despite all that, I am still going strong. There are people who still need my help. My friends, for example. They would be bored without my charming looks and charismatic personality. Keith would have no one to annoy him. Keith..is one of the only people on this Earth who gives me no pity for being blind. He treats me like a human. Never in my life have I met a more infuriating person, yet, maybe, he could be that wonderful person I’ll take to prom. 

Lance titled the document ‘Essay’ and headed to bed. He needed all the rest he could get in order to survive the pain tomorrow. He fell into a deep sleep and didn’t hear his door creak open. Jannet opened his laptop and printed out what she had thought was Lance’s english essay. Upon hearing Lance move in his sleep, she panicked, grabbed the paper and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also hey I know this is all Cinderella-y and stuff but also there's another fic Lynne drew art for and that one is Beauty and the Beast related so yea y'all should read it too lol 
> 
> here; http://archiveofourown.org/works/11812029/chapters/26648514

Memory 06- And How We Live

Lance entered the front gate of the school when he heard Pidge’s voice. “Lance, did you really write that?” 

Lance turned toward the girl, “Wrote what?” He heard Pidge pull out a paper, and to his shock, read the words he wrote last night. “Where did you get that?” 

“They’re being passed around. Lance, everyone is talking about Keith and you having a little love affair…” Lance ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach and forced a laugh. 

“Love affair? What is this, one of my mom’s soap operas?” 

“It might as well be, people are accusing you of stealing Keith from Jennie.” Lance gave a nonchalant sigh and continued forward. 

“Whatever, I’m gonna grab breakfast. I’ll see you in engineering.” Lance walked and for once, hated his heightened hearing. 

‘I wonder what’ll happen between Lance and Jennie.’

‘I never knew Lance was a player.’

‘Are you kidding me? He’s always flirting with every girl he comes across.’ 

Lance forced himself to continue on, but he could feel the pressure of tears in his eyes. 

He knew he was nearing the engineering classroom and quickly entered it. Allura saw Lance and quickly walked over to him. 

“Lance, are you okay? What happened?” Lance forced a smile and nodded.

“Yea, I’m fine, just-” his stomach rumbled and his face grew red. Allura chuckled. 

“You forgot to eat again? Stay here, I’ll grab you something to eat,” she said, before getting up and leaving the room.

“Thank you, Allura,” Lance said after her. He sat quietly, thinking about his essay that was now spread all over the school. His thoughts went to his “sisters.” He knew they were the ones who did this, but if he tried to do anything, Zach would do something a million times worse. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Why was his life such shit?

He heard the door open and his body stiffened when it wasn’t Allura’s high heels.

“Lance,” Keith said.

“Keith…” Lance replied, “What do you want?”

“Lance, I’ve heard what happened. I…” the raven haired boy began before Lance interrupted him. 

“Keith. I want everyone to be happy. If you leave me alone, I’ll be happy. If you get with my sister, both of you will be happy. So… just leave. Jennie’s a nice girl. Get to know her.” Fighting the water in his eyes, Lance stood up and left. 

A few weeks later, Lance sat in the crowd of people. All around him, people were congratulating his mother and...his new father. He could hear Jennie talking to Keith, and a bittersweet smile forced itself on his face. He felt his biological dad grip his hand in reassurance.

This was the way it was meant to be. This is what Lance had to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but its like poetic ya know like the calm before the storm feel lol sry im rambling i just feel bad for hurting lance man

Memory 07- So To Change My World 

“I will, Uncle Manuel. Come visit soon, maybe it’ll help him a bit,” Hunk said to the phone on his ear, before exiting the call. Pidge was sitting next to him and looked at Hunk expectantly. 

“Still nothing he can do. Lance won’t talk to him either. Hopefully he can come soon and help Lance get better.” Lance had just left to go home, but he was worse than before. His mother’s wedding was a few weeks ago, and Lance didn’t talk unless he needed to. He spent lunches and breaks sleeping. He was like a zombie, and Hunk’s worry increased everyday. In addition, he rarely saw Keith anymore. The raven haired boy was always with Jennie, but Hunk saw the looks he would give Lance. Hunk wished he could do something. 

Hunk and Pidge sighed and continued working on the project, their brunette friend on the back of their mind. The door to the workshop opened and Keith walked in. 

“Where’s Jennie?” Pidge said bitterly at Keith. 

“We broke up,” Hunk and Pidge did a double take when Keith sat down and pulled out a tablet from his backpack. 

“Hunk, I need you to call Lance’s dad. I need him to look at these.” Hunk took the tablet and looked through the files that Keith was showing him. His vision almost went red. 

A video of Zach hitting Lance with his own cane. A picture of the family eating without Lance. Audio of Zach calling Lance “faggot” and “worthless.” There was so much evidence. So much more than those bruises Hunk saw that day on the nurse's office. Almost fifty files of first hand accounts that Keith had witnessed. Hunk and Pidge looked at Keith in disbelief. 

“How did you get these?” Pidge asked.

“I knew he was getting hurt. But I knew I couldn’t do anything, so I... went out with her to get the evidence I needed. I knew I should've stopped after the first few files. But I wanted to get everything I could. But this should be good enough to put that bastard in jail. I’m willing to go to court to give my testimony, just give this to his dad. Please,” Hunk nodded and redialed the number. 

“Uncle Manuel? I think you should come back now.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: blood, stabbing of pure child who honestly didn't deserve it the author's muse demanded it

Memory 08- And Change My View

Jennie was having the time of her life. She and Keith were under one of the trees at school. Keith was working on who-knows-what on his tablet, and she was laying on his lap, basking in the sunlight. 

“Jennie?” Keith said. She smiled. Jennie loved Keith’s voice. It was rumbley and not too deep and soft. She looked up and gave him a smile. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m breaking up with you.” 

Jennie’s heart almost stopped. She lifted her head from his lap. “What did you say?” 

“I’m breaking up with you. We’re over,” Keith said, his voice growing cold. 

“What? Why? Keith!” she called as Keith put his tablet in his backpack and stood up. 

“I just… I don’t like you,” Keith said, before walking toward the school.

Jennie sat there, frozen, before her eyes started to fill with tears. She ran inside and searched for Keith but couldn’t find him. She spotted her sister. 

“J-Jannet,” she said. Her sister turned around and her eyes grew at Jennie’s appearance. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” she walked to her sister and began to pull her to the bathroom. 

“Keith, he…” 

“He broke up with you?! What’s he thinking?” Jannet ranted as she wiped her sister’s face off. Jennie thanked her lucky stars that she wasn’t wearing too much makeup that day. “Are you okay?”

“I...I don’t know..” 

“Do you wanna go home? I can call Dad for you, if you want,” Jennie nodded. Jannet pulled out her phone. 

“Hey Dad, Jennie isn’t feeling well. Can you come and pick her up?” Jennie watched her sister nod. “Might as well sign me out too so I can take care of her. Keith broke up with her.” She heard her dad shout something and Jannet nodded, “I dunno. You can ask him when he comes home.” 

Jannet hung up and continued wiping her sister’s tears away. “It’s okay, Dad’s coming,” they walked to their lockers and grabbed their backpacks. Jennie’s eyes watered at the whispering as they walked to the office. 

She knew Keith didn’t like her. She was convinced of that since they got together. Keith would hold her hand. He would kiss her, tell her he loved her but...his eyes never showed it. When they would hang out at the house, it was like Keith would be looking for something that wasn’t there, and now that she thought of it, she knew exactly what she was looking for. 

“Hello, excuse me, I’d like to sign out my children. An accident happened to their grandma and we’re leaving the city for the rest of the day,” she heard her dad say to the office attendant. 

“Names?” 

“Jennie and Jannet Diaz. Lance Diaz,” he replied, and turned to wave at the girls. He walked over to them while the attendant used the speaker to call for Lance. 

“Why is Lance coming with us?” Jannet asked. Zach glanced toward Jennie. 

“I need to talk to him about something,” he said. A few minutes later, Lance come into the office. 

“About time, you slowpoke,” Zach said, taking Lance’s arm and leading him out. The girls didn’t see Lance’s face grimace from pain. 

The ride home was intense. Lance sat in the front seat, flinching every second, scared that Zach would hurt him. 

“Stop fidgeting,” Zach growled, and Lance forced himself to stay still. 

They got home and Zach told the girls, “Gina is coming home a bit early today. She’ll take you girls out shopping and to the spa.” Jennie smiled at her Dad’s attempt to make her happy. She glanced at Lance, who seemed to pale at this. What was his problem? It was all his fault that Keith broke up with her. 

“Girls, go in the house. I’m taking Lance out,” her Dad said. They all did a double take on that. Their dad was taking Lance out?

“Where?” Jannet asked curiously. 

“Woodshop, gonna teach him something. Now go,” the girls got out of the car and watched as it drove away. They shrugged and went inside. 

\----

Lance gripped his cane in fear. Where were they going? What was Zach going to do to him? He refused to believe that Zach wasn’t going to hurt him. 

“It’s your fault, you know that?” Zach began. “That Keith broke up with Jennie. You turned that nice boy into one of your kind.” 

Lance stayed silent, tensing up as every second passed. The car finally stopped. “Out.” Lance got out and stood still as Zach got out and rounded around the car. He grabbed Lance’s hand and pulled him forward. 

“Where are we?” Lance asked, his voice cracking. 

“Nowhere. Shut up and keep walking, or else,” Lance’s blood grew cold as he felt something sharp against his side. Was that knife? 

Lance continued walking forward, and twigs and leaves crunched under his feet. Were they at the park? They walked for around ten more minutes before Zach let Lance go. 

“Your kind are useless to this world. Monsters who don’t deserve to be alive.” Zach was silent and Lance heard him come closer before he doubled over in pain. Zach had punched him in the gut. He felt a new bruise form as he tried to catch his breath. Then he felt an intense pain on his back. The knife. Zach had stabbed him. Lance screamed in pain. 

“Stay here and do everyone a favor, Lance. Die,” he heard Zach pick up his fallen walking stick and walk away. 

“N..no..p.lease,” Lance called out. 

“LANCE!” his hearing was beginning to fail him as he began to lose consciousness. Was that Shiro? 

“Jesus. Matt, help me carry him to the car! Lance are you okay?” Lance just groaned in pain. 

“Hurts,” he moaned. 

“I know, I know. We’ll get help. Don’t worry,” Lance could feel himself being carried, and screamed in pain. “Sorry, sorry. Deep breaths, Lance,” Lance listened to Shiro’s voice. An intense pain shot up his back

“I..it hurts,” he whispered, before losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this every happens, do not move the person hurt, it'll make them lose more blood   
> its ok shiro was only looking out for his brother's (boy)friend  
> just call your emergency services


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter: a pidgeon fights a witch

Memory 09- And Start Taking Better Care Of You 

Jennie nervously tapped her newly manicured hands in the hand rest of her mom’s car as they drove to the hospital. She could see Gina’s face full of worry for her son. 

They had been leaving the salon and headed to Macy’s when Gina had received a call from the hospital, claiming that her son was in the ER. Jennie saw the bright smile on the woman’s face become a frown as she lead the girls to the car, explaining what she was told. 

Jennie couldn’t stop the bad feeling in her chest. Was their dad hurt too? What happened? They drove in silence. 

Upon reaching the hospital, the three rushed out and ran inside. Gina talked with a nurse, who directed them to the ER. Jennie heart began to beat faster as they walked down the white hallway. 

“Thank you sir. I hope you find him,” she heard Keith’s voice say as they rounded the corner. Why was he here? She wasn’t ready to face him.

Two police officers were talking to Keith and his brother. She almost choked when she saw Shiro’s clothes with blood on it. The police turned around and saw them approaching. 

“Gina Diaz? You are under arrest for child endangerment, abuse, and neglect. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you desire an attorney and cannot afford one, an attorney will be obtained for you before police questioning,” Jennie saw her mom freeze. 

“What?!” Gina yelled. 

“There will be an explanation at the police station. Do you know where your husband is?” the police officer questioned. 

“No, he was with Lance after they dropped the girls at home,” Gina explained. The police officer nodded to her partner. 

“My partner will stay here with the children until their caretaker arrives. Under the records, a man named Coran Galan is Lance’s godfather. He will take care of your daughters as well as we take you to holding. Your ex-husband is currently on his way from Cuba as we speak. Please come with me, Mrs. Diaz,” Jennie looked on in fear as her mother was lead away. The police officer who stayed walked toward the two girls. 

“If you have any information of where your father is, tell us now. He is a wanted man,” he said. 

“W..would you like me to call him?” Jennie asked nervously. The police officer nodded. 

“We’ve tried, but he wouldn’t answer. Maybe if one of you did it, he will,” Jennie took her phone out and called her dad. No answer. 

“We’ll find him,” the officer assured. Jennie was shaking like a leaf now, and she could feel Jannet doing the same. 

“Take a seat ladies, Mr. Galan is on his way.” 

“Um, sir?” Jannet spoke up. The officer looked their way. 

“Officer Rolo.” 

“O..Officer Rolo. What happened to Lance? Why is our mom in jail and why is our dad wanted?” she asked, “I’m...we’re very confused.” 

“Your brother,” out of instinct, they both flinched and the officer’s eyes narrowed a bit before he continued, “was stabbed. By your father. He was rescued by Mr. Shirogane and Mr. Holt, who brought him here. When we got here, Mr. Kogane showed us evidence of child abuse against your brother. Your father has not turned himself in and your mother is already arrested.” 

“...Child abuse?” Jannet whispered. 

“There was no evidence that you two were a part of it in any way. But there is evidence that you two did aggravate your father to abuse your brother. This is just a claim. But as it is, you must remain with your caretaker until all evidence is reviewed and a trial happens.” 

Silence rang through the whole hallway. Jennie looked up and saw the girl...Katie?...glaring her way. Footsteps approached and a ginger man with a mustache walked up to them. He was followed by a man with long silver white hair and by a woman...wasn’t she a teacher from their school? 

“Mr. Galan?” Officer Rolo asked. The ginger man nodded and the officer walked up to him. 

“This is my daughter. I ask you let her listen to our conversation as well,” Mr. Galan requested. The silver haired man walked toward the other group of teens as the officer lead the other two a bit further down the hall.

“Lotor!” she saw Hunk jump up and shake the silver haired man’s hand. 

“How is the twerp?” Hunk shook head. 

“Been in there for around an hour now. They’re trying to stop the bleeding. We haven’t received news yet.” 

“I see. Lay down everything we know, I’ll need to know if I’ll help with the trial” Lotor said. 

Keith spoke up. “I showed the officers all the stuff I collected from the house. Figured they should know about the abuse. Mom’s been arrested and they’re looking for the dad. Bastard won’t turn himself in.” 

“Don’t call my dad that,” she heard Jannet whisper. The group turned to them. Keith’s eyes bore into her’s. 

“He stabbed Lance. Calling him a bastard is light,” Keith replied. 

“How do you even know he was the one who hurt Lance? Maybe all of you are lying and now our dad is a wanted fugitive and our mom’s in jail!” Jannet yelled. 

“Really. Are you really doing this.” Katie said coldly. The short girl stood up and walked over to them. “There was an estimated fifty eyewitnesses at the park who helped Shiro and Matt bring Lance here. They all waited for the police and every single one of them saw your father stab Lance. He didn’t hide very well. It wouldn’t be this bad, you know. If you hadn’t blabbed to your dad that Keith broke up with you, Lance would be awake and okay. We wouldn’t have to had call Shiro and Matt to tail you guys, making sure Lance didn’t get hurt. If you hadn’t hated Lance so much, maybe he wouldn’t have gotten abused. If you weren’t so selfish, Keith wouldn’t have had to suffer dating you just so he could see if Lance was okay, because Lance didn’t want to worry us, so he never told us anything.” By now, there was tears in the small girl’s eyes. “He would be happy and okay and the stupid idiot he is but at least he wouldn’t be on a hospital bed FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE!” 

“Pidge.” The robotics teacher came back and grabbed the younger girl’s hand, leading her away from the sisters and back to the other teens. Katie immediately sat down and glared at the other girls. 

Jennie and her sister shared a look. 

What was going to happen to them now?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prom?   
> prom.

Memory 10- Because

“Lance is awake. You should come see him.”

Keith entered the hospital, stomach clenching. Hunk was waiting at the lobby for him and greeted him with a smile.

“How is he?” Keith asked.

“Everything should heal properly, but he’s on bed rest for a couple of days. I’ll take you to his room. His dad just left so you two should be alone,” Keith followed Hunk down the hall. The raven haired boy nodded at Lance’s father. 

“Lance, I brought Keith.” 

“Thank you, Hunk.” Keith slowly walked toward the other boy’s bed. He looked tired, his dull blue eyes were shaded with bags. His torso looked stiff with the bandages around it. His usually combed hair was messy.

“Lance….”

“I honestly hated your guts when you started dating Jennie. I mean, I know I told you to, but I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” the other boy said.

“I..”

“I heard what you did. Thank you for putting up with them. Thank you for getting all that evidence.”

“Of course.” 

The room was silent. 

“Hey Keith, I get out of here tomorrow.” 

“Mhm.” 

“I heard the dance next week is still going on.” 

“It is.” 

“You wanna go?” 

Outside, Manuel had been looking for flight tickets for two. After hearing Keith agree to go to the dance with his son, he smiled, closing that window and opening another. In the search bar, he typed, ‘houses for sale.’


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is love  
> so this is love  
> so this is makes life divine  
> im all aglow and now i know  
> the key to all heaven is mine  
> so this is the miracle that i've been dreaming of  
> so this is love  
> this is love  
> -Cinderella OST

Memory 11- It's About Us 

Keith grinned as he put on his helmet, ignoring his brother’s yell, “Don’t you dare mess up your hair.” 

He began to drive toward school, hoping his suit would withstand the elements. He arrived and parked his bike besides Hunk’s car, smiling at the others. Hunk walked up as Keith took off his helmet. 

“Shiro called and told us to make sure that your hair looked good. Said something about ‘finally made that mullet of his look nice.’” Keith laughed. 

“It’s not like the cow could see it anyway.” 

Lance shouted in indignation, “I resent that! I’d like my date to look as nice as me. I have very high standards, you know.” Keith glanced toward the brunette and finally got a good look at him. 

While Keith himself was wearing a black tux with a dark red dress shirt, Lance was wearing a white tux with blue accents. Lance’s hair was slicked back and Keith admitted he looked good. 

“Let’s get this over with,” Keith said, walking over to Lance and taking his hand.

“I’m gonna wait for Pidge,” Hunk said. The two nodded and headed inside. 

Whispers followed them as they walked in. Keith ignored them and walked them over the drink table. 

‘Look at Keith and Lance.’ 

‘I heard his parents are in jail now.’

‘His sisters are back in their hometown with an aunt.’

‘Nevermind that, look how nice they look with each other’ 

‘Keith looks so hot in that suit.’

‘Lance looks killer in those colors.’

‘They look so cute together!’ 

Keith smiled slightly as he tried to continue ignoring the comments. Lance soaked in the compliments, winking in the direction that the voices came from. 

“Think anyone’s spiked the drinks yet?” Lance asked Keith. 

“Probably not. Allura looks like she’s about to murder anyone who looks suspicious,” Pidge said, as she and Hunk joined the two. 

“You look cute,” Keith commented. Pidge grinned and punched Keith lightly in the shoulder. 

“If I get to watch you two attempt to dance, then getting dolled up was worth it,” Pidge said. Lance laughed. 

“Well, Keith, shall we give the princess what she wants?” The two laughed as they walked away from Pidge threatening bodily harm on them while Hunk held her back. 

Keith lead Lance to the dance floor, and put his arms on Lance’s waist. The music slowed down and Keith began to move with it, swaying side to side as Lance laid his head on the raven haired boy's shoulder. It felt a bit awkward as they were around the same height, but Keith ignored that. The song was slow, relaxing, and being this close to Lance, Keith should've been panicking, but his heartbeat was steady, in sync with the other boy's. 

Everything felt warm, the spotlights on the dance floor heating his body as they danced. Lance was taking deep breaths, and Keith took a bold move and kissed the brown hair. He was aware of all the other people of the dance floor, aware of the of all the stares that bore into the back of his head. But his only focus was on the boy in front of him...and trying not to step on his toes. 

He wasn't a dancer by any means, and as the dance picked up to a waltz, the mood abruptly changed and people began to move to the music. His body tensed and he was about to lead Lance off the dance floor. 

Lance laughed and began to pull Keith back. 

"Let me lead," he said confidently. 

"Can you...dance?" 

Lance grinned, "Yea, Allura taught me." 

He grasped Keith's right hand with his left and placed his right on Keith's left shoulder blade. 

"It's simple, just create a box with your steps," he began to lead Keith in a box step, and they began to waltz.

"But.. you'll have to tell me in we're gonna bump into anyone," Lance laughed. 

Silence fell upon them as they continued to dance. Soon, the song was over and they walked back to their friends. Pidge was pouting. 

"You two actually looked good. Like...really good. I didn't sign up for this!" she yelled. 

The whole group laughed and continued to enjoy their evening. 

 

The rest of the year went by with little excitement. The crew attended the trial to support Lance, who, bless his soul, was able to survive the whole thing without breaking down. But later that night, Manuel had called Keith to help calm down his boyfriend 

A few weeks later, Hunk, Lance and Keith graduated. Hunk was accepted to a university on the other side of town, while Lance stayed with Keith when his dad went back to Cuba to finalize business in order to move back. They both opted to go to a local university. It seemed as if life was finally calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also the second pic that Lynne drew goes with this chapter   
> here, lance and keith at the dance
> 
> https://bluelionlynne.tumblr.com/post/164238864508/the-second-fic-i-was-doing-for-the-voltron-general


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> calm before the storm aka children

Memory 12- It's About You 

Lance entered Hunk’s home, making his way to the living room. He took a seat and began waiting for this best friend. They hadn’t seen each other in a whole month since graduating, and both decided today was a good day to catch up. For now, Lance was living with Keith, until his dad came back and they found a new place. Everyone seemed busy, trying to get good impressions on their professors and Lance smiled at the thought of all of them growing up. It seemed like just yesterday they were all arguing on what to do with that drone in robotics. Time flew by fast. 

His phone rang, and it was an unknown number. Not expecting anyone, Lance ignored it. A few minutes later, the same number called. Getting a bit annoyed, Lance answered it. 

“Hello, this is Lance McClain,” he frowned when he heard Jannet’s voice. 

“Lance? It’s Jannet. I need to talk to you.” Lance fought to keep his voice normal.

“What do you want?” 

“Lance, we both know how much of a bitch I was, but...I’m pregnant and unless I find someone to adopt it, I’m going to abort it.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whhhhhaaaa another OC? i didn't know who else would get pregnant except like shay but she a good girl she dont do the do until she good in life and pidge oh hell no all the males would kill her lover and then her so yea oc it is

Memory 13- And Me 

“Keith, we need to talk,” Lance said as he entered his boyfriend’s house. Keith grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. 

“Eliana, this is Lance, my boyfriend,” Keith introduced the brunette to an unknown person in the room. 

Lance turned toward the other couch, where he assumed Eliana was sitting, “Hello. Keith, what is this about? I need to talk to you about something important.” 

“She needs our help. Lance, I know we barely started college, and we aren’t even married yet,” Lance gave a small smile at the ‘yet,’ “but I know if I were to adopt, then I would want you to be the other father. Eliana is pregnant, and she wants us to adopt the baby when it’s born.” Lance’s eyes widened in shock, and he sat there silently, before looking toward Eliana.

“Why us, if I may ask?” he questioned.

The girl answered, “I’m good friends with Katie. She always talks about you two, and when I found out I was pregnant, I knew I wanted someone like you two to take care of my child. You’re so in love and are so cute, and I know you would treat my child the best you can,” she explained. “My parents want me to abort the baby, but I couldn’t do that. But.. it’s also my junior year of highschool, I can’t mess this up. I won’t be able to keep it,” Lance nodded in understanding. 

“And my blindness? It doesn’t bother you at all?”

“No,” Eliana replied, “Both Katie and Keith assured me you can adapt easily.”

“I see. Keith and I, plus our families, will need to talk. We’ll help you in any way we can.” With that final note, Eliana left. 

Lance said back into the couch. “This is turning out to be a weird day,” he said.

“Why?” Keith asked. 

“I talked to Jannet today,” Lance said, laying down on Keith’s lap. “She’s pregnant and wants me to take it in.” Keith’s fingers began to card through his hair. 

“I dunno if we have the means to support two children,” Keith replied, and Lance’s heart grew warm. Keith had said “we.” 

“I know. We have to talk about this. I can’t just abandon this child Keith. This is my niece or nephew-in-law.” 

“Lance, listen to me. I know you feel obligated to take this child in, but Eliana’s child will go to random strangers. It could end up anywhere. As much as they hurt you, I’m sure they’ve learned and will have enough of a moral compass to not hurt a child,” Lance sat up. 

“Even though they hurt me, I won’t abandon this child,” both boys were quiet for a long time. “My dad is coming soon. We’ll talk about this when I get back, okay?” 

Keith nodded and kissed Lance on the cheek. “Yea. Have fun with your dad.” He walked Lance out and waved at Manuel. 

Lance entered the car and let out a long sigh. 

“Everything okay?” his dad asked. 

“I’m sure you heard about Jannet’s baby?” Manuel nodded. “Well everyone in this world seems to be pregnant and wants us to take them in. Pidge’s friend is pregnant and she wants us to adopt it.” 

“Oh..wow..” the ride continued on in silence. In a short few minutes, they pulled up to Manuel’s new house. “Come in and we’ll talk. Couch is to your left.” 

Manuel led Lance inside and they took a seat. “So this place isn’t too far from my new job and your school. This could work out.” 

“Dad, you didn’t have to-” 

“I know Lance. But after everything that’s happened, I can’t lose you.” Both males were silent. “So. The babies? What’s happening with that?” 

“I don’t know. I want to take both kids in, I really do. But we can only really afford to take care of one, and then there’s the issue of which child we should take in. I want to help the girl, but this is my niece or nephew. I can’t abandon it, no matter how much of a bitch the mom is.” 

“Yea, that’s quite a predicament.” 

“We just don’t have the time to take care of them.” 

“...You don’t. But I do,” Manuel suggested. 

“Dad?”

“I have money from my college teaching days. If we can change up your schedule, then it might work. You guys take care of them in the morning, while I’m teaching. I’ll take care of them while you and Keith are at school in the evening. If I can’t, then I’m sure Keith’s dad or even his brother would be able to,” Manuel said. 

“But…” 

“Lance, if you think you’re ready, then you’re ready. Who am I to stop you? I’m telling you, it’s going to be hard, taking care of two kids while attending school, but I think you can do it. And I’ll support you two all the way. These children will be lucky to have you and Keith as parents.” Lance scooted closer to his dad and gave him a hug. 

“Thank you, dad. Thank you so much,” Lance began to cry. How could Lance have ever doubted his dad’s love for him?

“I love you, Lance. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you lived with your mother. But I’m determined to be here for you now. Now, dry those tears. An old friend of mine is having a party and I’ll be damned if I have to suffer alone through those old men talking. Let’s go, Lancelot.” 

On the other side of the city, Keith’s dad tuned his son out as he worked on a car. Keith was lounging around the shop, laying on top of the work tables.

“Why would he even wanna adopt that bitch’s baby?” he yelled. “They tortured him for months, he shouldn’t have to adopt one of their babies!” 

His dad sighed in annoyance and got out from under the car. 

“Watch your language. I know this is frustrating, but think about it. Legally, this is Lance’s niece or nephew. Even if he isn’t related to the kid by blood, Lance wouldn’t want it to end up in a foster home or an orphanage,” Keith sighed. 

“I know. I understand. I just...feel bad for Eliana. She’s just ended her sophomore year, going into junior year like this must be hard for her. She should be worrying about SAT’s or AP tests, not where her baby is going. She shouldn’t have to go through that. Papa, what do I do? We don’t have enough money to take care of two babies. And both of us are going to school. It’s just...UGH,” Keith slammed his fist on the table. 

“Hey, watch yourself. Be careful... and do you remember your mom’s old vacation home?” 

Keith looked at his dad, “Yea, the one by the beachside. We haven’t been there in a while.” 

“Well, that’s because I rent it out. I don’t touch the money since we don’t need it. But if you want the money and the future revenue from it, you can have it. Use it for the kids.” 

The raven haired boy stared at his father. “Papa, I couldn’t..”

“Just one minute ago you were complaining about not having enough money for both kids. Well here’s the money. Now take it before I shove it up your-” 

“Okay, okay! Thank you, Papa. I can’t wait to call Lance.” 

“Mhm, you go do that,” Keith ran out of the room and almost bumped into Shiro. 

“I’m glad you got that worked out. Although I am wondering one thing…” Shiro said. 

“What’s that?” 

“Whose last name will the children get?”


	15. Chapter 15

Memory 14- Now It's About Us 

“Lance, Keith, come on in!” Eliana’s mother gestured for the two to come inside. Eliana rushed over, a smile on her face. 

“Hey, you excited?” Lance said as he gave the girl a hug.

“Yes! We get to find out the gender today, aren’t you excited?” Eliana exclaimed. Lance laughed and let the girl lead him to another room. Eliana’s dad had a box in his hand. 

“Ah, just the people we were waiting for. Come on, let’s get this show on the road.”

Lance laughed, “Yea, I have twenty dollars on the line.”

Everyone sat down and Eliana began to open the box. The parents had gotten the gender of the baby from the doctors and given to the baker, with instructions to make the cake the color of the gender. No one knew. The cardboard box was removed and everyone gasped.

Lance grew frustrated when no one said anything. “Come on, you all forget there’s a blind boy in the vicinity?” Lance yelled. He turned to Keith and grabbed his arm. “Well?” 

Keith grinned and patted Lance on the shoulder. “You owe me twenty. It’s a boy.” Lance groaned and pulled out his wallet, and handed it to Keith, “There should be a twenty in there, mullet boy.” 

Eliana was smiling, “I’m gonna have a boy!”

“Any names yet?” Keith asked.

“A couple. I’m gonna look for the perfect one now that the gender is confirmed,” Eliana replied. 

The waiting game began. Jannet, unlike Eliana, wanted her baby’s gender to be a surprise. Lance wanted to honor that, so they waited patiently for the birth in order to know the gender of their second child. 

A few months later, Lance was in class when his phone vibrated in pocket. The teacher continued to teach and Lance ignored the text message. 

But his phone kept vibrating and Lance began to get annoyed. He stood up and waved toward the teacher’s direction. He exited and pulled out his phone, pressing the button that read the texts aloud. 

“Lance, Eliana is giving birth, come here as soon as you can,” the automated voice said aloud. Lance’s eyes widened and he rushed back in the class. 

“Professor?” he asked as he packed his things. “An emergency came up, I have to go.” 

“I hope everything is okay. I’ll email you about what you’re missing,” the teacher said as Lance exited. He ran and dialed Keith’s phone. It rang but no one answered. 

“Dammit Keith,” Lance cursed before dialing Hunk. The other boy answered with one ring. 

“Hey Lance, what’s up?”

“Hunk, Eliana went into labor. Keith isn’t answering his phone and I need a ride to the hospital,” Lance rushed.

“I’m on my way. Wait by the west entrance, alright?” Hunk said, then hung up. 

He waited by the entrance, as he kept trying to dial Keith. His husband wouldn’t answer still and Lance hoped everything was okay.

He heard a car stop in front of him. Hunk rolled down the window and said, “Get in, Lance!” 

Lance got in the passenger seat and they were off. Lance kept trying to call Keith, but to no avail. 

They got to the hospital and Hunk lead Lance to the counter. 

“Excuse me ma’am, do you know where I can find a young girl who was brought in earlier? Her name is Eliana and she’s in labor,” Hunk asked. 

“Yes, she’ll be in the west wing. Are you family, sir?” the nurse asked. 

Hunk shook his head and explained. “This man here is helping out the family since the girl is still in highschool, but he’s blind so I’ll need to lead him up there unless one of you can do it.” The nurse waved her hand in dismissal. 

“Don’t worry, head on up. If anyone stops you, then just explain that Nurse Jones let you up.” 

Hunk thanked the nurse and led Lance to the elevator. 

“You okay?” Hunk asked Lance. The brunette gripped his blind cane harder and smiled. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just excited to meet the baby,” he replied. 

The elevator doors opened and Hunk lead Lance down the hallway. Lance heard Keith call to them. A second later and he felt Keith’s arms around him.

“Hey, you okay?” 

Lance punched him on the arm, “Of course I’m okay. I should be asking you that since you didn’t answer your phone after you texted me, mullet head.” 

“Sorry about that. I was fixing the bike when I got the call that she had gone into labor. I didn’t realize my phone was low on battery. Thanks for bringing him, Hunk.” 

The other boy saluted. “No problem. I’m gonna head back to school. Keep me updated, alright?”

The boys waved to him and sat down. They waited in silence, minutes turning into hours. The doctor came out with a smile. “Eliana is weak. She asleep from fatigue, but the surgery went perfectly well. Her baby boy is awake. You can see her, just please be silent and don't wake her up.” The parents went in first and spent an hour fawning over the new baby, 

“Lance, Keith, you can come in, come see him,” Eliana’s mother said. “A copy of the birth certificate is on the table,” Keith nodded and lead Lance in the hospital room. Eliana was laying down, asleep. Lance was led to the baby crib near the bed, where a nurse was waiting. 

“Hello boys, why don’t you take a seat. I’ll teach you how to hold him.” 

Lance began to grin, “What’d she name him? I’ve been wanting to know.” Keith picked up the birth certificate and read the name

“Levant.” Keith said and Lance laughed.

“Levant McClain-Kogane. What a cute name. Too bad she didn’t take my suggestion. He would've made an awesome Lancelot,” he said. Keith rolled his eyes and finally looked at the tiny boy in the nurse’s arms. 

“Keith, you hold him first,” Lance lightly pushed Keith forward. 

Keith sat down and the nurse put Levant in Keith’s arms. “Support his head with your forearm. There you go,” the nurse laughed. “Don’t be so tense, he can feel it.” Keith forced himself to relax and looked down at Levant. His eyes were the newborn baby grey, but they were so big and clear, that Keith was lost inside them 

“Keith?” Lance said, sitting next to his husband. 

“Yea?” 

“Can you describe him to me?” Lance heard the nurse stand up. 

“I’ll let you two spend time with him, I’ll be in the next room preparing a check up for Miss Eliana,” she said. 

Keith looked into Levant’s eyes, the two having a staring contest. 

“His eyes are blue-grey, and his hair is a dark brown, it’s almost black. His face is a little chubby. His eyes are so big. It’s honestly so cute,” Keith said softly. 

Lance gently touched Levant’s head, caressing the hair on his head. “His hair is so soft,” Lance whispered. They heard Eliana move in her bed. She opened her eyes and looked over at them. 

“Is that my baby? Can you...can I see him?” Keith stood and brought Levant over to Eliana, smiling as the teenager began to coo at her son. 

Five days later, Eliana was discharged from the hospital, and little Levant was bundled up and ready to begin his life in the McClain-Kogane household. 

“Heal up, we’ll see you soon,” Lance said to Eliana as she got into the car. 

“Yep! Take care of him! Bye baby,” Eliana waved as they drove off. 

The two waited for Manuel, who was cleaning up the house, double and triple checking to make sure it was ready for Levant. A minute later, Manuel drove up. 

“This the little man of the hour?” Manuel said as he parked and helped with Levant’s baby bags. Lance was holding Levant and carefully presented him toward his dad. 

“Mhm, Levant meet your Grandpa Manny,” Lance cooed at Levant. Manuel put his pointer finger out to caress the little boy’s cheeks. 

“Let’s get the little one home,” they buckled up Levant in the car seat in the back, and Keith sat next to him. Lance and his dad got into the front and they were off. 

A month later, Lance gripped Keith’s hand as he listened to the somber music. A baby girl, named Iah, lay in Lance’s arms, asleep, unaware of the death that surrounded her birth. 

Jennie stood a few feet away from Keith. Gina and Zach not too far from them, with officers watching their every move. Lance closed his eyes and listened as they lowered the coffin of his dead stepsister into the ground. 

“Lance, baby, you okay?” he heard Keith whisper into his ear. Lance nodded and allowed Keith to lead them away. 

He could help but feel guilty of a single thought that ran through his head. 

‘It’s what she deserved.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i didn't wanna put that last part but i felt like the stepsisters need closure 
> 
> Jennie died a few months later by a bunch of vultures pecking her eyes out that was commanded by an evil scientist named Honerva  
> (see what i did there? s3 reference ftw)
> 
> jk, she was killed in a car accident when a drunk driver and it wasn't her fault and Lance did give her a funeral bc he's a good boy despite that last sentence. why i didn't include this is beyond me but yea


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levant is a cute little chubby pale skinned baby with the pinkest cheeks and green eyes and brown hair that Keith like to put in a mohawk when he's giving the little boy a bath
> 
> Iah is a baby that takes after her mom and has Eliana's dark skin, she's a bit less chubby than Levant, and whenever Keith tells Lance this, Lance gets all worried and tries to over feed her. manuel makes sure he doesn't 
> 
> idk why I decied to include this is the notes but it's been a long day and I wanna talk about some cute bbys

Memory 15- And What We Can Do To Keep Each Other Alive

Eliana watched Lance as they were doing homework in the living room. Keith had taken the kids to their appointment, and the two were home alone. 

Lance would pause every now and then. Eliana knew something was wrong.

“Lance, are you okay?” she asked. Lance was startled out of his reverie and smiled at the younger girl. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Eliana gave Lance the eyebrow and continued doing her homework. he left the living room and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she decided to grab a snack. Picking up her phone, she walked to the kitchen. Her heart stopped beating for a second. 

Lance was putting a glass away when his hand slipped. Eliana rushed to him. 

“I’m sorry, sheesh, it slipped from my hands,” Lance said. 

“Don’t worry about it, sit down, I’ll clean it up so you don’t hurt yourself,” Lance sat down in the kitchen table and sighed as Eliana began to clean up the broken glass. 

“I’m sorry,” Lance said again.

“It’s fine, as long as you weren’t hurt,” she replied. They fell into an awkward silence. 

“I wished I could’ve seen when Iah turned over,” Lance said suddenly. Eliana glanced over at him sadly. It was uncomfortable and she didn’t know what to say. They heard the front door open.

“Lance? Where are you?” Keith called. Lance replied that they were in the kitchen and Keith rolled the stroller in the kitchen. He saw Eliana cleaning the glass. 

“What happened?” he asked.

“I accidentally dropped a cup when I was putting the dishes away.,” Lance replied, a goofy smile on his face. Keith frowned at Lance. 

“Idiot. Be careful next time. You okay?” Lance nodded and gave Keith a kiss on the cheek. 

“How was the appointment?” Keith and Lance started talking about the doctors. Eliana continued sweeping, looking at Lance in concern. 

Lance yawned and stood up from the table. “I’m in the mood for a nap. I’ll take Iah and Levant and put them to bed as well.” He picked up the two carriages and took them to the other room. Keith stood up to make food. 

“Hey Keith?” Eliana said as she threw the glass shards in a bag. 

“Hmm?” 

“I think there’s something wrong with Lance…” Keith put down the plate he was holding and turned toward the girl. 

“Why would you say that?” 

“Before you came home, he made a comment that he would've loved to see when Iah was flipping around. He looked really sad about it. There’s nothing that can be done about his sight?” she asked.

“There are surgeries I've heard about, but I figured if Lance wanted to do them, he would've done them a long time ago,” Keith admitted. “I’ll talk to him. Thank you, Eliana.” 

“It’s no problem at all.” Keith finished making his salad and ate it in silence, debating on how he should bring the topic up. 

Eliana popped back in a few minutes later. “Keith, I’m heading out. Can you lock the door after me?” Keith nodded and walked after the girl. “Bye!” she said as she left.

Keith went upstairs to find the kids in their respective cribs. He made sure the baby monitor was on before heading to their room. Opening the door, he smiled as he saw his husband sleeping. He walked in and gently laid down next to Lance, running his fingers through the soft brown hair. 

“Keith?” Lance said groggily. Keith smiled at his husband.

“Hey there. Sorry to bother you.” 

Lance shook his head and cuddled closer to Keith. “I should be getting up soon and doing homework.” 

“Let’s lay here a bit more. This is nice,” Keith said. They laid there for a few minutes, basking in each other’s warmth. “Hey Lance. Eliana told me about what you said earlier.”

Lance immediately knew what he was talking about. “About how I wanted to see Iah?” 

“Lance, there’s surgeries that we could do. To try and get your eyesight working.”

“I know. I would've done them when I was a teenager, but….you know,” Keith nodded. Of course Lance couldn’t do the surgeries while his parents were fighting.

“Do you want them now?” Lance shook his head.

“We’re barely managing, with both of us in college, and with Iah and Levant. We don’t have the money for it.” Lance said. “And there’s no way we’re asking our parents for help. I refuse to ask them for help when they’re already helping with the kids,” he paused, “Plus, what if it doesn’t work? Those type of things aren’t always successful.” 

“I understand. If money wasn’t an issue, would you want it? We could save up, Lance, and one day you could try it,” Keith said. 

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“Then I’d still love you. The kids will still love you. Nothing will change, Lance. So, do you want the surgery in the future?” 

Lance kissed his husband and nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading y'all. Usually i'd post a chapter a day, but this was for the Big Bang so I wanted to post everything at once. 
> 
> look at Lynne's art again its so nice   
> https://bluelionlynne.tumblr.com/post/164238864508/the-second-fic-i-was-doing-for-the-voltron-general
> 
> and 'till next time my friends  
> (my next projects are gonna be a Haikyuu AU and a Shallura AU where the rest of the paladins are their kids)

Present Day- It's About Us 

Lance’s head hurt. He moaned and tried to turn around, but the small hospital bed restricted him. 

He heard someone enter the room. “Mr. Kogane, you’re awake! How are you feeling?”

“Like my head was drilled.” The nurse laughed. 

“Well, don’t worry, I have just the thing. But I believe the more important question is: Are you ready to see if the surgery worked?” Lance nodded eagerly. 

“Where are my husband and kids?” he asked. 

“They’re outside in the waiting room. Been here since the hospital opened. Would you like me to get them?” Lance shook his head. 

“No, let’s get these bandages off first so I can finally see.” He heard the nurse bring a chair closer and take a seat. His palms grew cold as he felt the nurse unwrap the bandages from his eyes. 

What if the surgery didn’t work, and everything had been in vain? The nurse continued to unwrap and Lance tightly shut his eyes. The last wrap dropped from his head and the nurse whispered “Try and open your eyes, Mr.Kogane.” Lance’s heart began to race as he opened his eyes. He could see. Albeit, it wasn’t perfect, but there was something. There was everything. Tears began to pool in his eyes as he looked around. 

“It worked…” he said. 

The nurse smiled, “Congratulations. Everything will be blurry.” Lance nodded. So this was blurry. Lance began to grow giddy, and couldn’t wait to learn more about sight. “You’ll likely need glasses or contacts, which we’ll get you fitted for.” 

The nurse left and came back with eyedrops, which helped clear Lance’s sight. As Lance wiped his eyes, the nurse asked, “Would you like to see your husband now?” 

“Yes, I would love to.” The nurse left once again and returned with a wheelchair. She helped Lance into the seat and began to push him out the door. He was wheeled into the waiting room, which was empty except for a few people sleeping in the corner seats. Lance saw his husband for the first time. He ran his fingers through the other’s man hair, and smiled wider. Yes, this was his husband. 

“Lance?” Keith asked, sitting up. His eyes widened when he saw his husband sitting in front of him in a wheelchair, “It worked?” he asked, almost afraid to hear a “no.” 

“No Keith. It didn’t work and I can’t see how ugly you are.” Keith laughed and hugged Lance. 

“Daddy, Papa?” Iah and Levant woke up and saw their dad sitting in front of them. “Daddy, can you see?” 

Lance gestured for his daughter and son to come closer. “Yeah, it worked. Which means you have to teach Daddy all about colors and stuff.” Iah ran to her backpack and pulled out a book. 

“I can do that, Daddy! Yesterday, we learned about primary colors. Look, Daddy, if you mix this one and this one then you get this one!” she said, pointing at the book. Lance laughed and pulled his daughter closer. 

Manuel ran into the hospital and rushed into the waiting room. He stopped at the door when he saw Lance sitting there with his family, smiling and laughing. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the scene. Iah saw him and and gestured toward him.

“Grandpa, look! Daddy can see now!”

Manuel smiled and walked forward, and the smile on his son’s face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was for the Voltron General Big Bang!  
> Y'all should check out the other stories/art that other people's made 
> 
> also my partner made some smashing art for this  
> Links will be in the chapters the art is intended for :)
> 
> thanks to Lynne for being a good partner and drawing those  
> also thanks to Asa for putting up with my Langst and beta-ing


End file.
